


Однострочники и драбблы

by lysblanche



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Femdom, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Сборник однострочников, написанных на фест на diary.ruВозможно, будет еще пополняться.
Relationships: Catasach/Constantin d'Orsay, De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Sieglinde/Cabral
Kudos: 3





	1. Курт, Райнер, де Сарде. АУ, где знакомство все-таки состоялось

— Райнер, пойдем, — говорит солдат с кислой миной, скукоженной от сильного чувства вины. — После того, что мы тут устроили, мы как минимум должны перенести тебя в казармы.

Райнер шипит сквозь зубы и хватается за бок. Де Сарде вдруг видит, что он очень юн: скорее мальчик, чем мужчина. Днем, в полном боевом доспехе, он казался старше.

— Нет, — твердо говорит он и отпихивает предложенную руку. — Я пойду с вами на плац, капитан.

— Да ты еле жив, мать твою за ногу! — Курт не сдерживается и почти кричит.

Райнер улыбается страшной, безумной улыбкой.

— Продержусь, — говорит он таким тоном, что де Сарде поняла: даже если он умрет, то умрет завтра, а не сегодня. — Хочу сказать кое-что капитану Рольфу.

Да уж, думает де Сарде. Курт должен гордиться таким учеником.


	2. young!Курт. Тренировочный лагерь

Курт говорит себе: главное — продержаться один день. Всего один день.

Он с удвоенной силой тренируется и тренируется, стараясь ни о чем не думать.

С правой. С левой. Шаг. Разворот.

Все остальное неважно. Ни эти шепотки за спиной. Ни боль в мускулах, в связках, в суставах. Ни вонь казарм. Ни постоянный недосып, занавешивающий сознание мороком. Ни то объявление о ночной муштре — его спрятали от его глаз, но Курт почти уверен, что там стояло его имя. Ни стыд по ночам, о котором вспоминать тошно.

Неважно.

Оборона. Отскок. Прогиб. Наклон. Кувырок.

Продержаться еще один день. Всего один день. Сегодня.

Нижняя подсечка. Блок. Верхняя атака. Блок.

Он продержится.

…На следующий день, выплевывая кровь из легких и учась дышать со сломанными ребрами, он обещает себе: когда он станет взрослым и сильным, таких лагерей больше не будет.


	3. Васко/ж!де Сарде. Васко заводит вид де Сарде в форме его фракции

— Ну, с сапогами мы вроде разобрались… — задумчиво протянула де Сарде, вытянув ногу и критически разглядывая упомянутый предмет. — Металлические пластины вокруг икр — удачная придумка, но до сих пор не понимаю, зачем нужен такой длинный язычок? Он же потом оттянется, будет мешать при ходьбе.

— Дань моде, моя буря.

Васко смотрел на сапоги, а видел тонкие изящные щиколотки, такие красивые при свете свечей, на красном шелке простыней... и такие ледяные вечерами в палатке.

Де Сарде хмыкнула, явно не поверив.

— Оплечье удобное, — продолжала она. — Только, пожалуй, подтяну ремешки…

За ремешками подтянулось не только оплечье, но и грудь. Теперь никто бы не спутал ее с мужчиной. Может, она опять слишком сильно затянула корсет? Васко прикинул, где должна заканчиваться линия нижнего белья… Хм, как раз под оплечьем… Вечером надо будет проверить свою догадку.

Де Сарде оглядела бушлат, одернула подол, проверила, все ли крючки застегнуты. Прошлась. У Васко заходили желваки. Зубы ядовитой сирены! Как покачиваются ее бедра! Это вообще законно?!

— А обязательно поддевать кушак? — спросила она. — Просто ремень не сойдет? Или это тоже, хм, дань моде? Мне кажется, мне не пойдет кушак.

Васко сощурил глаза — как бы от солнца, а на самом деле стараясь спрятать уж очень довольную ухмылку.

— Тебе, моя буря, идет все.


	4. Петрус/ж!де Сарде. Оправдывать себя тем, что видит в ней её мать, но понимать, что дело в самой де Сарде

Это все воспоминания, говорит себе Петрус, когда смотрит на де Сарде.

Яркий, странный цвет глаз — слишком зеленый, чтобы быть обыкновенным болотным, слишком светлый, чтобы напоминать весеннюю листву. Внимательный прищур, узкие уголки век, где ресницы чуть длиннее и загибаются вверх, как у лисиц. Узкие вздернутые плечи. Что-то неуловимо знакомое в жестах и в походке, когда де Сарде ведет переговоры, убеждая прислушаться к своему мнению.

Воспоминания и только, убеждает себя Петрус. Конечно, дочь похожа на мать, а Арелвин… В том месте, где хранились воспоминания о пленнице, у Петруса до сих пор болело.

И то, что он хочет быть с ней каждый день, видеть ее, говорить с ней, молиться о ней. И то, что его сердце стучало громче, когда она стояла рядом, а кровь бежала быстрее. И то, что чувство вины его грызло все сильнее и сильнее день ото дня…

Все это, конечно, из-за воспоминаний.

Петрус укладывается спать, читает молитву, закрывает веки. Пытается мысленно воссоздать перед собой образ Арелвин, сотканный из воспоминаний, вздохов и запретных надежд. И внезапно понимает, что не помнит, какого цвета были у нее глаза.


	5. Госпожа Моранж. Как она узнала о том, что должна уступить должность и приняла решение остаться в качестве советницы

Лорин де Моранж садится за стол и привычным жестом подтягивает рукава, чтобы не запачкать чернилами дорогую ткань платья.

Ее рабочее расписание она сама установила пять лет назад, и оно не меняется. С утра — личная и рабочая корреспонденция (не более 2 часов в день, неважно, успела она ответить на все письма или нет). Понедельник — апелляции от осужденных (для пересмотра дел нужна свежая голова, значит, лучше всего подходит день после выходных). Вторник — торговые соглашения. Среда и четверг — прием просителей. Пятница — переговоры с архитекторами и строителями: Новая Серена растет.

Но скоро все это кончится. Судя по письму господина де Курсийона, новый губернатор должен приехать через неделю, или две, если корабль попал в шторм. И с этого момента… Госпожа губернатор, вы больше не госпожа губернатор.

Утром с ней не поздоровалась соседка, леди д’Аркур. Случайно или?..

Моранж в задумчивости грызет кончик пера.

А может, правда, все бросить? Пить вино, вставать поздно, носить роскошные платья, переписываться с учеными из Мостового Альянса. Читать книги, которые она так любит, но вечно на них нет времени. Как знать, может, даже начать писать мемуары?..

Она уже немолода. Разве она не заслужила покой?

Она никто, всего лишь дочь нувориша, ее бабка торговала рыбой в порту, а дед эту рыбу ловил. Может, именно потому она, Моранж, и уехала на Тир-Фради: подальше от презрения Старого света, в другой мир, где значение имеют только ум, стойкость и прозорливость. Новый мир мудр. Он берет от тебя ровно то, на что ты способен, и карает, если ничего не отдаешь.

Моранж потянулась, повела шеей из стороны в сторону — годы берут свое, тело ее уже не такое гибкое и выносливое, как в юности. Из открытых окон, со стороны площади, донесся знакомый голос торговца Шарло, зазывавший купить вина.

Будет ли он так же кричать и при новом губернаторе? Не выселят ли его на задворки? Продлят ли лицензию? Не задушат ли налогами? Кто знает, каким окажется новый губернатор? Кто знает, какой окажется при нем Новая Серена?

Моранж любит Новую Серену. Она выстраивалась ее руками. И пусть у нее нет мозолей от тяжелой физической работы — ее работа, подчас, тяжелее.

Ей важно, чтобы все это продолжалось. Чтобы Шарло, крикливый и хамоватый, продолжал торговать винами на площади Орсея. Чтобы соседка привечала ее по утрам, шумно ссорилась с мужем днем и не менее шумно мирилась с ним ночью. Чтобы в порту пахло не только рыбой, но и морем. Чтобы сделали, наконец, ремонт в таверне Монетной стражи!

Моранж чертыхается про себя и снова подтягивает рукава платья.

Книги останутся непрочитанными, вина не выпитыми, письма не отправленными, а мемуары не написанными, потому что она, Лорин де Моранж, внучка рыбака и торговки, остается.


	6. Васко и ж!де Сарде. АУ, где он вырос в семье, в которой был рожден. Первая встреча

— Привет!

Де Сарде выскочила на него из-за угла так внезапно, что он вздрогнул.

— Это ты вчера спас Константина, когда он на стену полез?

— Я…

Новенький камзол из серого, отливающего зеленью атласа, тонкое аль-садское кружево на манжетах, позолоченная пряжка на туфлях. Но волосы длинные, вихрастые, давно не стриженные; ко всему прочему — еще и загар на лице. Видимо, решила про себя де Сарде, родители богачи, но разбогатели совсем недавно.

— Хотела сказать спасибо. Константина не наказали.

Де Сарде протянула руку — искренне, со всей душой. Он улыбнулся и потряс ее — несколько сильнее и дольше, чем это предписывалось этикетом.

— Как тебя зовут?

Вихрастый закатил глаза.

— Я что, что-то не то спросила? — слегка обиделась де Сарде.

— Да нет, просто имя у меня такое… дурацкое! Леа-андр.

Имя, на ее вкус, было даже красивым, но он произносил его так потешно, что она рассмеялась.

Мальчик шаркнул ногой по паркету и поклонился, как того требовал этикет.

— Леандр д’Арси, к вашим услугам, миледи.

Потом шмыгнул носом и предложил:

— А пойдем в порт? Корабли смотреть?


	7. Катасах/Константин; Катасах сильно привязывается к больному чужаку

У Катасаха столько любви в сердце, что он мог бы обнять весь Тир-Фради.

Он был рожден таким — всегда готовым прибежать на зов, унять боль, вытереть слезы, исцелить тело, передать покой душе, выслушать, подобрать нужное слово.

Это не его заслуга. Он просто таким родился, и по-другому не умеет, а может, и не хочет.

Много лет назад Мев, тогда еще не донейгад, спросила его: ты столько отдаешь, но ничего не получаешь, разве это не нарушает баланс?

Катасах не понял тогда Мев. Солнце греет. Мать и близкие любят. Болезни уходят. Дыхание выравнивается. Листва золотится осенью, оживает весной. Реки утоляют жажду. Земля и лес кормит. Камень дает дом и пристанище. Разве это мало?

Все находится во взаимосвязи, у каждого своя роль. Он, Катасах, восстанавливает баланс.

Этим он занимается и здесь, в сердце города чужаков, запутавшихся и слабых, потерявших связь со своими богами. Это не их вина. Это их беда.

И здесь, в сердце этого города, Катасах столкнулся с самым трудным своим заданием. На Тир-Фради еще не было болезней, которые бы не мог вылечить Катасах… а теперь есть. И от того, что он ничем не может помочь Константину, только унять боль, сердце Катасаха ноет и странно свербит.

Он подходит к кровати Константина, прислушивается к его ровному дыханию, смотрит на серые уродливые вены, распространившиеся по когда-то красивому лицу. Наклоняется и целует его в лоб, надеясь хоть так передать частичку своей силы.

А если и это не поможет — Катасах придумает что-нибудь еще.


	8. Де Сарде, спутники. Вечером у костра играть в «я никогда не» drinking game

Васко размышлял дольше всех. Наконец произнес:

— Я никогда не очищал киль и шпангоуты от налипших моллюсков.

Курт неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Жульничаешь, капитан.

— Вот именно, — де Сарде поддержала Курта. — Вся прелесть игры в том, чтобы обнаружить о другом что-то, чего не ожидаешь. А как можно обнаружить что-то, чего не ожидаешь, если задаешь такие сложные условия? Это все равно что сказать «Я никогда не стриг льва посреди болот при полной луне».

— Уж простите великодушно! — ухмыльнулся Васко. — Но ничего другого в голову не приходит. Теперь твоя очередь, леди эмиссар, — последние слова он произнес настолько похабно, что даже Сиора прыснула.

Де Сарде рассеянно поправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо. Было видно, что она уже сильно пьяна.

— Так. Я… — де Сарде задумалась, облизнула губы, посмотрела на ночное небо. Хихикнула. — Я никогда не… не читала романы Бертрана Ремизо.

— А вот сейчас ты врешь, зеленокровка! — заявил Курт. — Как минимум два раза я заставал тебя с этими книженциями.

Альфра не удержалась и фыркнула. Де Сарде начала увиливать.

— По правилам игры я и не должна говорить правду. По правилам я должна сказать что-то, и тот, кто это делал, должен выпить. И я тоже, выходит.

Вслед за де Сарде выпил Васко, что никого не удивило. Но затем из чашки отхлебнул Петрус.

— Отец Петру-ус! — удивленно протянула де Сарде. — Ну ничего себе!

— Чем бухта тише, тем больше в ней сирен, — посмеиваясь, заметил Васко. — Не обижайтесь, отец.

Петрус спокойно пожал плечами.

— На что обижаться, дитя мое? Прекрасная морская поговорка, которая, полагаю, подходит случаю.

— Да объясните уже, — нетерпеливо сказала Сиора. — Что это за книги и почему все смеются?

Де Сарде, как истинный дипломат, попробовала объяснить иносказательно, но Сиора все равно ничего не поняла. Пришлось Альфре объяснить как есть.

— О, у нас тоже есть такие рассказы, — оживилась Сиора. — Мы рассказываем их подрастающим детям, в образовательных целях. Но что там смешного? Это же естественная часть любой жизни.

Все растерялись, и даже де Сарде не сообразила, что ответить.

— Полагаю, что на самом деле ничего, дитя, — наконец ответил Петрус. — Просто в наших культурах сексуальная сторона жизни воспринимается как нечто интимное и, самое главное, неприличное.

Сиора нахмурила брови. Она все равно не понимала.

— Так, а что с Ремизо? — де Сарде то ли решила сменить тему, то ли и вправду заинтересовалась. — Я знала, что он популярен в Содружестве, но не знала, что еще и в Телеме!

— В Телеме? О нет, дитя мое, он никогда не был популярен в Телеме. Хотя и у нас, конечно, был один тираж…

— Тогда как же вы вообще узнали про эти книжки, отец? — вкрадчиво спросила де Сарде, очевидно, надеясь на скабрезную историю. Что ж, придется ее разочаровать.

— В тюрьме, дитя мое. Когда-то давно за один мой проступок я был осужден на тюремное заключение. Недолгое… и вообще весь этот процесс, если спросите меня, был скорее политическим…

— Ближе к делу! — почти грубо потребовала де Сарде. — Мне не терпится узнать подробности!

— В общем, вскоре я обнаружил, что одни только молитвы не успокаивают мой разгоряченный разум, и обратился к тюремной библиотеке, коя оказалась скудна. Там и обнаружил эти… книги. Впрочем, время, проведенное за сим чтением, не считаю полностью потерянным. Была там парочка… хм-м, сюжетных тропов… которые разбудили мое… воображение, — заключил Петрус.

Смеялись все, кроме Сиоры. Петрус беззлобно улыбнулся, обводя взглядом захмелевшую компанию.

Не говорить же им, в самом деле, что он и есть Бертран Ремизо.


	9. Васко/ж!де Сарде. «Есть кое-что, что я хотел бы попробовать». Кинк на orgasm denial, фэмдом, NC-17, романтика и немного Шекспира

— Правила очень просты, — нарочито спокойно говорит де Сарде и показывает на маленькие песочные часы, стоящие на тумбочке. Пододвигает их к краю, чтобы он тоже мог их видеть.

— Песок сыпется пять минут. Во время этих пяти минут кончать тебе запрещено. А дальше, если выдержишь — ты обязан меня попросить, а я могу разрешить или отказать. Понятно?

Васко довольно ухмыляется и поудобнее устраивается на подушках.

— Предельно понятно.

— Кстати, ты должен будешь звать меня «госпожа».

— Да, госпожа, — с притворным смирением повторяет он.

Де Сарде смотрит на него, ухмыляясь одним уголком рта. Мол, смеешься? Посмотрим, что ты скажешь чуть позже. Переворачивает часы. Выдавливает на ладонь масло жасмина, растирает между ладонями, обхватывает член Васко. Он непроизвольно стонет.

— Пять минут, Васко, — напоминает она строго.

— Я помню, госпожа.

Руки де Сарде теплые, нежные, настойчивые. Они скользят туда-сюда медленно, но сжимают ощутимо. Ох… Ммм… Время бежит то медленно, то быстро… Сколько еще? Буквально секунду назад Васко казалось, что пять минут это совсем немного. Теперь он начал в этом сомневаться. Он стонет еще сильнее.

— Что, Васко? Неужели так быстро?

— Н-нет, госпожа.

Надо чем-то отвлечься. Он выдержит, надо только перенаправить внимание. Это как штормовое море — посмотришь на него, и любую отвагу из духа выбьет, но сосредоточишься на необходимых действиях — и уже нестрашно.

— Г-госпожа?

— Да, Васко? — лениво, не сразу отзывается де Сарде.

— Можно я буду читать стихи?

Она широко распахивает глаза — явно не ожидала — а потом смеется.

— Можно. Но только о любви!

— Меня неверным другом не зови, — сразу же, пока она не передумала, начинает вещать Васко. — Как мог я изменить иль измениться? Моя душа, душа моей любви…

Аромат жасминового масла становится сильнее. Пламя свечей пляшет.

— …в твоей груди, как мой залог, хранится… Ммм…

Де Сарде кокетливо смотрит на него из-под ресниц. На ее щеках румянец. Движения ее становятся быстрее.

— Ты — мой приют, дарованный судьбой, — с улыбкой продолжает Васко. — Я уходил и приходил обратно… таким, как был… ммм… и… и приносил с собой живую воду… что смывает… Оххх, погоди! Остановись! — молит он, и де Сарде прекращает ласки.

Васко громко дышит и смотрит в потолок. Дикое желание откатывается назад, как штормовая волна. Потом снова приливает, а потом откатывается еще дальше, становясь скорее напряжением.

— Сколько еще? — хрипло спрашивает Васко. Он мог бы и сам посмотреть на часы, но хочет услышать ответ от нее.

— Задай свой вопрос правильно, — размеренно, строго говорит де Сарде.

Васко понимает свою ошибку.

— Сколько мне еще держаться, госпожа?

— Еще минуты полторы, капитан.

Полторы минуты. Он сможет. Васко вдыхает поглубже, расслабляет ноги, разжимает пальцы, которые, оказывается, были сжаты в кулаки.

— …и приносил с собой живую воду, что смывает пятна, — продолжает он, а теплая рука де Сарде возвращается к его члену, усиливая желание, которое теперь, кажется, уже не унять.

Васко решил декламировать. Возможно, громкие звуки отвлекут его.

— Пускай! Грехи! Мою! Сжигают! Кровь! Ох, стой, стой-стой-стой…

Де Сарде отпускает его. Васко пытается сосредоточиться на сонете.

— Но не дошел я до последней грани! — быстро, скороговоркой, произносит он. Фух, вроде отпустило. А что я буду делать, когда сонет закончится, внезапно думает он. Вспоминать еще один… это… Ох, нет, нет, госпожа, НЕТ! Васко осознал, что простонал это вслух.

Но на этот раз де Сарде не прекращает свои движения вверх-вниз по пульсирующему, твердому, изнывающему члену. Кажется, даже немного ускоряется. Васко стискивает зубы.

— …чтоб из скитаний не вернуться вновь к тебе, источник всех… бла… бла… благодеяний…

Он больше не вынесет. Терпеть больше нет сил.

— Госпожа! — Васко не замечает, как кричит в голос. — ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

— Да, Васко, — голос де Сарде глушит шум в ушах, голова кружится, сердце бьется. — Кончай. Разрешаю.

Ох, госпожа…

Когда дыхание выравнивается, а мир снова обретает краски и звуки, он открывает глаза.

Де Сарде встает с кровати и идет к тазу для умывания. Смачивает полотенце, возвращается к Васко и бережными движениями смывает с его живота тягучее вязкое семя. Выражение ее лица мечтательно и отстраненно. Она думает о чем-то своем, приятном и далеком. Будто бы не она только что чуть не свела его с ума.

Якорь ему в глотку. Буквально мгновения назад он откровенно молил об освобождении. И, якорь ему в глотку, он бы повторил это. Он бы повторил это еще сотни раз, снова и снова, эту нежную сладостную муку, а затем — заставил бы мучиться вот так и ее тоже.

Но не сейчас.

— Васко? — зовет она.

— Да… госпожа?

Де Сарде хихикает.

— Это приятно, не скрою, но давай ты снова будешь звать меня по имени. Я… хм… просто хотела узнать… как заканчивается этот сонет?

В танцующем свете свечей она очень красива, и глаза, днем светлые, сейчас мерцают, как два глубоких колодца, где роятся светлячки.

— Что без тебя просторный этот свет? Ты в нем одна. Другого счастья нет.

И, не дав ей опомниться, Васко целует ее.


	10. Зиглинда/Кабрал. PWP

Зиглинда всегда приходит к Кабрал, а не Кабрал к ней — к навтам незамеченным пробраться проще. Тихой тенью проскальзывает к забору, подтягивается на руках, перепрыгивает. Выглядывает из-за ящиков: двое охраняют задние двери, один ругается на что-то, второй зевает и покачивается на нетвердых ногах.

Прыжок. Леса, ведущие на второй этаж, затем прямо, туда, где всегда открыто окно. Никого. Дверь. Осторожно. Еще дверь.

Кабрал, как и всегда, уже ждет ее. Как и всегда, с бутылкой золотистого рома. Как и всегда, без шляпы, но в красном платке. Платок она никогда не снимает.

Зиглинда отбирает у нее бутылку, делает большой глоток. Палящая горечь падает в желудок, напряжение из плеч уходит, сердце стучит спокойнее.

Они скрываются не потому что им стыдно, а потому что это игра.

Груди Кабрал красивы — маленькие, острые, с темно-фиолетовыми ареолами вокруг сосков. Не то что у Зиглинды — слишком большие, слишком расплывшиеся; вечно приходится бинтовать. Но Кабрал мнет их с удовольствием, загребая в горсть, улыбаясь одной из своих полуулыбок, нежной и насмехающейся одновременно.

Зиглинда опрокидывает любовницу на спину, склоняется над ее лицом, жадно целует, чувствуя привкус рома. Проводит языком по линиям татуировок. Щекочет мочки ушей и шею. Отстраняется. Садится сверху на ее колени. Накрывает ладонью лобок, покрытый черными, короткими, аккуратно постриженными волосами. Скользит дальше, ниже, глубже. Обводит несколько раз головку клитора — медленно, очень медленно, нарочито медленно.

Тут Кабрал вскакивает, перехватывает инициативу. Теперь Зиглинда сидит на ее сильных бедрах, чувствует влажные пальцы, ласкающие ее потайные складки, пробирающиеся внутрь. Раздвигает бедра шире, одновременно сама стараясь не сбиться с ритма.

Зиглинда крепче и крупнее, Кабрал проворнее и выносливей. Но это не состязание и не драка, это игра, игра, в которую нельзя выиграть и нельзя проиграть, но можно получить удовольствие.

И она получает. Пока не закачается мир в горящем вожделении. Пока не пронзит позвоночник сладость. Пока не раздастся ее полувздох-полувсхлип.

А потом снова. И снова. И снова.

И вот, наконец, Зиглинда хрипит «хватит» и падает носом в скомканную влажную простыню, задыхаясь. В голове пусто и звонко. Нет чувства вины, нет сожалений, нет воспоминаний о том, за что себя никогда не простишь.

Зиглинде наконец-то хорошо.

А потом над морем протягивается ярко-фиолетовая полоска наступающего рассвета, и Зиглинда переворачивается на спину, лежит, остывая. Встает и уходит, не прощаясь.

Днем, если они случайно встречаются, Зиглинда и Кабрал вежливо кивают друг другу.

— Адмирал.

— Генерал.

И расходятся.

До следующей встречи — и следующей игры.


End file.
